


On A Different Earth

by staringatademigod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2 Barry as a dad, Other, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatademigod/pseuds/staringatademigod
Summary: All my E2!Barry imagines from my tumblr





	1. If Only

Being on a whole nother earth is really weird. Everything appears the same as earth one but...Isn’t. Cisco had vibed you to the wrong earth. You think. Neither him nor Barry are with you, so it’s safe to assume that you're alone. Therefore, you decide to go find their doppelgängers. Maybe they can help.

The first place you search is the Central City Police Department, or the CCPD for short. You step in, gazing at the differences. First of all, and most important, Iris is here, but as a detective. Not Joe. Wow. She's with...Eddie?! You run a hand through your hair, watching them kiss. When they pull away, you see his Jitters nametag. Eddie works at Jitters? 

This is kind of hilarious. Your eyes widen in realization. If Iris is a detective on this earth, would Barry still work here? Then the answer to your question shows up. You cover your mouth with your hand. 

“Y/N! What are you doing here?!" he beams, adjusting the golden thin rimmed on his ear. Trying to contain your giggles, you take in what he's wearing. A light gray sweater vest sits on top of a crisp white button down; a striped yellow and silver bowtie wraps around his thin neck and a darker gray jacket is thrown on top. With his chestnut hair parted on the other side, he shuffles over to you, barely picking up his brown wingtip shoes.

You cross your arms across your pale pink knitted sweater. “Well, aren’t you just the most adorable thing ever?” you purr, grinning from ear to ear. If only earth 1 Barry dressed like this… You would love that. Honestly, who wouldn’t?

A bright red blush scatters along his cheeks, nose, and down his neck, outlining his cute little moles. He immediately opens his mouth. Then closes it...only to open it again. “I...erm...Thank you…? You...I think you are adorable too?” he stutters, hoisting his glasses up his nose, “D-did you, um, get new clothes?” he asks, gesturing to your sweater and high waisted jeans. “I mean...it’s just...you usually wear dark colors- Not that it’s bad!” Barry holds his hands up, curls them into fists, and sets them in front of his mouth.

Biting the inside of your cheek, you quickly think up an explanation. You clasp your hands together, holding them down at your thighs. “I wanted to try something a bit different. You like it?” you ask sweetly, taking a step forward. 

Barry gulps, nodding his head rapidly; his glasses slipping off his face. “Of course I do! I like you in everyth-” he gets cut short when your lips press to his. Those same grassy green eyes widen an inch, yet his lips part, allowing your tongue entrance. He moans quietly in the back of his throat while his hand cups your cheek. He pulls away, gasping for air, and fixes his specs. “Y/N! What has gotten into you?! I’m at work! How many times do I need to tell you, no french kisses in public?!” he shouts, smirking just a little bit as he looks around the office frantically.

You grin bashfully, “Sorry, I just needed to do that before I left.” Oh my god, you kissed Barry.

Barry smiles, shaking his head and pecking your cheek. “I’ll, um, see you at home, sweetheart.” he peers at your hand, noticing the lack of jewelry. His brows furrow, “Di-did you lose your wedding ring again?” he asks, pouting. Your breath hitches and you nod. Boy, if your Barry could see himself in this world…

 

*meanwhile*

 

Somehow Y/N had gotten separated from the two guys when Cisco vibed the three of them to earth 2. Though, the engineer says she should be on the same earth as them. Barry would find her before they left. For now, they needed to get to S.T.A.R Labs so Cisco could ‘borrow’’ some of their tech. By borrow, he totally meant steal.

Barry gawks at the giant replica of Central City. It’s a lot more futuristic than earth 1; a lot more metallic things. He flops his tan jacket against him so he’s comfortable. “Cisco!” he scolds, gesturing to the flash of the phone camera. “Not the time.” he says quietly, putting his hand flat in the air.

Cisco cringes, pouting, “Sorry.” he whispers…then snaps another picture. Barry frowns at him. “That was the last one, swear!” he promises, putting his phone away.

“Barry!” they hear Y/N yell. The speedster whirls around, blinking a few times when he sees her. She has on a dark blue crop top under a black leather jacket; a pair of black skinny jeans hug her perfectly...and she has on combat boots. Barry heaves out a deep sigh, looking her up and down, tempted to scream ‘step on my face you goddess’. “Wow, new look? Where’s your glasses, babe?” she wonders, tilting her head.

“Contacts.” Barry replies nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. He jumps when she grips his jacket, yanking him down to her height. She slams her lips on his, catching him by surprise. Her tongue fights its way into his mouth, exploring. Barry gasps, pulling himself away from her. “Y/N!” he mutters, eyes wide.

Her shoulders slump and she giggles, hiding her lips with a few of her fingers. Cisco’s jaw drops when he notices a diamond ring on her hand; he hits the other guy on the back playfully. “I know, I know, no french kisses in public…” she mocks, grabbing Barry’s hand, “I couldn’t help it- Where’s your ring? You lost it again, didn’t you?” Y/N smirks.

Barry blushes as red as his flannel, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, you know me…” he chuckles awkwardly, peering behind him at Cisco.

Shaking her head, Y/N kisses him again. “I’ll go look for it.” she sighs, patting his chest, “You. Get back to work, mister. I’ll see you at home.” she winks, “And I like your outfit, hottie. Gives off this...vibe. But I do miss your bowtie.” she frowns, walking away, “Love you!” she shouts from across the street, waving.

The speedster waves back uncharacteristically slow in complete shock. Cisco smacks his upper arm, mouth hanging wide open. “Yo, yours and Y/N’s doppelgängers are married, man! Your double got more game than you! Ha!” he laughs, gripping his vibe goggles.

“Shut up. Let’s go.” Barry huffs, mind racing with thoughts of his Y/N. Oh, if his Y/N could see herself on this earth...


	2. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Barry in front of your apartment

Honestly, that date was a bust. The whole time the guy, Jon, was talking about himself...and looking at his reflection through the silverware. He reminded you of a live-action Gaston from Beauty and The Beast. You are extremely glad that date is over and you can go home.

With your heels in hand, you climb up the steps, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand. It’s been such a long day. All that is going through your mind is a nice bath, fuzzy pajamas and a huge tub of - “I really like you - no, no, no, that won’t do. When I look in your eyes, I swear, I see stars… Too poetic? Yeah, too poetic…. Um, I...would give up the world to have you with me.” Barry? Why is Barry at your apartment building?

Popping your head around the corner of the railing, you raise an eyebrow, noticing his tall, lanky frame in front of your door. He turns around, scratching the back of his neck; you duck down but keep your eyes on him. Taking his thin glasses off, he rubs his eye, yawning a little. He blinks a few times before sliding back on his glasses to check the time. Was he - is he waiting for you to get home?

You run your fingers through your hair and continue up the steps. Hearing someone come up, he jumps, smoothing down his checkered black and green sweater vest. “Y/N! Hi, um, do you want me to carry your shoes?” he gulps, eyes darting from your heels to your face; you shake your head, tugging your keys from your purse. “Okay… I have something very important to tell you and - I, erm, I can’t keep it in.”

You motion for him to continue as you open the door, bare feet coming into contact with the plush cream carpet. He steps in after, shutting the door behind him, back pressed against the wood and sighs. “Y/N, you know I’m not a...public person and… I am terribly awkward -” he follows you into the kitchen at a brisk pace; his brown wingtip shoes leaving imprints in the carpet. 

Humming, you dance around the kitchen, in search for something to eat. He sighs, retracing your steps, “And I can’t be forward to save my life and - and I like to tip-toe around the truth but -” he stops, noticing he just cornered you into the fridge by accident. Well, at least now he’s close to you.

You peer up at him, batting your eyelashes, eyes focused on his kissable lips. He chuckles, nervously, pulling at his collar. Did his bowtie suddenly get tighter? “What I’m trying to say is… What I’ve been thinking about for so long is… You have -” Eyes? Lips? Ass? Damn it, Barry, pick a feature!

Deciding to help guide him, you lean up, pressing your lips to his. He relaxes into the kiss, nervously snaking his hands on your hips. His glasses are smushed against his skin but that doesn’t matter; he’s finally kissing you! He will not go home and scream into a throw pillow, he will not...okay, he might, but details, details.

Pulling away, you smile at him, “That was...the highlight of my night.” you giggle, watching his glasses slip down to the end of his nose.

“Yeah.” he agrees in a daze.


	3. Under You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You surprise Barry when he comes home from work

WARNING: Smut

Barry had a long day at the CCPD. He had been going non stop since five in the morning and it felt like he was doing case after case. So, when the day finally comes to an end, he rushes back home. Frustration starts bubbling up inside him as he tries to shove the tiny key in the doorknob, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose.

An angry huff dangles off his tongue; he jams the key in, twisting the knob. His brown dress shoes scratch against the hardwood floor and he drops his leather briefcase with a sigh. He’s about to call out for you, until he sees you pass through the kitchen. In nothing but your seethrough black lace babydoll lingerie.

His jaw almost smacks the floor. Keeping calm, he shrugs his green windbreaker off his shoulders, tossing it over his forearm. “Sweetheart,” he squeaks, scurrying towards the kitchen at a slow pace. “I...I’m home…” he gulps, pulling at his white button down collar. His bowtie feels like it’s strangling him.

Coming around the corner, you smile, cupping his flushed cheeks. His eyelids flutter down for just a moment, peeking at your exposed breasts. You picked a great day to do laundry…”How was work?” you ask sweetly, taking note of the growing tent in his tan dress pants. Hmm… Discretely, you allow your hand to travel towards his groin, cupping him in your palm.

“F-fine?” he breathes, thick brown eyebrows scrunching together while you start rubbing your palm up and down. Somehow, you have trapped him against the wall connected to the staircase; he whimpers, throwing his head back, thick melted chocolate locks bouncing. “Y-you...ah...please. I...I can’t-” he cuts himself off, shaking his head.

Batting your eyelashes, you crouch down, dipping your hands down his entire body; his breath hitches, glasses slipping to the upturned dip of his nose. “What do you need, baby? Tell me.” you whisper seductively, toying with his pants zipper. The lingerie leaves absolutely nothing to his imagination, showing off your perfect body.

Barry blushes like a madman, tugging at his bright yellow and silver bowtie, attempting to give him a little more breathing room. He doesn’t even get to answer before your fingers pop the button on his pants and unzip his dick from its clothed cage. A low whine passes his pink parted lips as he screws his eyes shut in a pained expression. This is killing him. “Y/N, p-please - I...I need - ah…”

In one fluid motion, you manage to collect both his dress pants and gray boxer briefs in your fists, yanking them down, causing his dick to slap his clean button up. Smirking, you lean forward, peppering kisses here and there; first on the inside of his thighs, ending at the head of his dick. He withers underneath your touch, hands desperate to grab a hold of something. When you take him in your mouth, he comes undone; pulling his bowtie off his neck as the lens’ of his glasses fog his vision.

Your tongue swirls around his head, bobbing up and down, hands neatly placed on both of his hips, fingers digging into his skin. A deep moan rips out of his throat, encouraging for you to keep going. And, oh, do you keep going. His nimble fingers tangle in your hair while you hollow your cheeks, sucking even harder.

Panting and whimpering, Barry glances down, enjoying watching your breasts jiggle. A cry leaves him and his head slams back against the wall forcefully. “I...oh god...pull...I-I’m close…” he warns, waiting for you to pull away.

Except, you don’t. You keep going; head bobbing, leading him to cumming. In just a few seconds, and a few sucks, he unloads himself, calling out your name like a holy prayer. His hands tug on the strands of your hair, yanking you off him; a long line of spit connecting his dick to your lips. With a limp hand, he pushes his glasses up his nose, smiling lazily. “Thanks, love.” he says in a daze.

You swallow, standing up and kissing his lips, making him taste himself. “Hmm...maybe I should do this more often. I love seeing you come undone under me.” you tease, pulling on the collar of his dress shirt.

He cracks a sideways grin, “I love coming undone under you.”


	4. Science Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry likes when you come to the CCPD

You just needed to see your boyfriend. So, why not surprise him at work? You walk into the CCPD, smiling at Iris and Eddie before hopping down the steps. It’s no surprise that he’s hiding in his lab again. A small giggle escapes you and you pull your lavender t-shirt over the waistband of your light blue skinny jeans, entering the spacious room.

As expected, Barry is hunched over the clean white microscope, left eye squeezed shut, glasses on top of his head. You take a moment to acknowledge how cute he is. He readjusts his feet, standing up straight to scribble something on paper; glasses falling to the end of his button nose. You clear your throat, walking towards him.

He jumps slightly, hands smoothing down his gray checkered sweater. “Honey! What - oh.” he shutters, feeling your lips on his. Secretly, Barry loves when you catch him off guard. In a daze, he watches you pull away, hazel eyes glazed over. “I missed you too, sweetie.” he grins, pushing his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose.

You giggle, pecking him on lips again as he sits back on the stool. “I wanted to see you.” you explain, fingers tugging at his gold bowtie, setting it in place. He blushes, scratching the back of his neck. “What’s this?” you ponder, moving around his knobby knees to get a better view of the DNA under the microscope.

Barry grins, “We stole that off of one of Killer Frost’s ice beams. I believe it’s some kind of chemical, not necessarily ice. I’m still working on it, though, so I can’t be sure-” He pauses, watching you take a seat on his lap, crinkling his gray dress slacks. You squint at the DNA, looking back at him. “What?” he chuckles, tilting his head.

“You’re really smart and cute.” you muse, smiling back at him. “My science nerd.” you tease, scrunching your nose.

He blushes, burying his face in between your shoulder blades, “Sweetheeeeeeeeearrrrt….stooop…” he groans.


	5. Control The Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry really needs to learn how to control himself

Barry has never been as happy to be the head CSI as he is now. Thanks to the captain, he gets the honor of interviewing his all time favorite scientist; you. Smoothing out his tan sweater vest, he grins, pulling the clear door open. His brown wingtip shoes squeak on the tiles of the building, echoing through the lobby.

“You must be Mr. Allen!” you beam; white lab coat swaying with your pastel green skirt. His hazel eyes widen a fraction of an inch, jaw going completely slack. Sticking out your hand, you smile softly, placing your clipboard underneath your arm. “Y/N Y/L-”

“I know who you are!” he cuts you off, hands flying over his mouth instantly. You giggle, putting your head down slightly, hair falling into your face. “I… I mean, I love your work, it's incredible! And your reports? They're amazing; I've read them all! Your scientific research is truly remarkable!” he rambles, freckled cheeks coated with a blush, hands making fast gestures. 

When you don't speak, he opens his mouth awkwardly, pushing up his thin framed glasses. You shake your head, “I...um, thank you. Thank you very much!” you bite your lip, “I’ve never met a...a fan before!” you laugh softly, touching his shoulder through the gray jacket, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Allen.” you muse, grinning from ear to ear. 

He inhales a shaky breath, lower lip slightly quivering. “You can call me Barry!” he exclaims, probably a lot louder than appropriate. “I mean, if...if we're going to discuss the meta case, I'd… I'd think that...um…” he trails off, scratching the back of his neck before readjusting his red bow tie. His thick eyebrows raise up his forehead, lips forced into a tight smile. God, he's so awkward…

Your face lights up and you nod, work lanyard thumping against your cream colored tank top. “Barry...That's a really cute name.” you compliment, enjoying watching his cheeks heat up. 

“My full name is actually Bartholomew but it's kind of dorky, so, um, I go by Barry…. Not that it matters, I… you… You're really cute by the way!” he blabbers, long pale fingers fixing his specs again. Maybe he should just go after that comment. “I...er…” he gulps, tugging at his collar.

Blushing, your hands fly to your skirt, toying with the frayed hem. “Thank you, Barry.” you mumble shyly, nervously nibbling on your lips. Barry looks down at his shoes; glasses dipping down his slender nose, chestnut styled hair bouncing. “I think you're cute too..” you admit, causing his neck to snap up almost fast enough to give himself whiplash. 

His glasses are tilted sideways and you reach out to fix them, but retract your hand. Barry blinks, adjusting them with a cough. “T-thank you!” he stutters, rubbing his hands up and down his dress slacks. “So...the.. the, um…”

“DNA! Yes, of course, follow me!” you snap your fingers, pointing down the hallway. Barry sucks in a breath, speed walking with you. Be cool, be cool, control the fanboy...


	6. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of E2!Barry's kids.......

“Dad, me and Jace are going out! Mom already knows! We’re taking the car!” Luca shouts, running a hand through his short blond locks, tapping his blue Vans on the kitchen tiles. A deep sigh escapes him when Jace appears, tugging on his red hoodie over the white shirt. The older boy nods to the door eagerly, trying to get the message to his younger brother. Jace hurries it up, scrambling out the door; chestnut hair blowing in the wind. “Byedad, loveyou, seeyouatlikeone.” he mutters, more to himself, as he slams the door.

Sara races to the door, violet socks slipping under herself. She frowns, hearing the five year old following after her; Abby brushes her long brown hair out of her eyes, trying to peek through the window. Just not tall enough. “Dad! They’re gone! Can we get pizza now?!” Sara calls out, staring at Abby when there’s no answer. “Dad!” she yells again, bolting back into the living room; sister right on her heels.

Pushing the dark blue plastic ball down the slide, Barry claps. “Yay! Good job, Nico! Wanna do it again?! Let’s do it again! Ready?! One, two, three!” he makes a ‘whoosh’ noise, smiling when the two year old squeals. He turns his head, adjusting his thin glasses on his face. “Mom and I already took care of it. It should be here in-” he glances at his watch, scrunching his nose. “Ten minutes?” he shrugs, moving his legs in the criss cross position.

The nine year old rolls her hazel eyes, folding her arms over her orange ‘Princess’ shirt; Abby does the same. And all Barry can think is ‘oh god, they’re teaming up on me’; his green eyes go wide. Nico babbles, picking up the plastic piano and bringing it to his daddy; gray pants slipping off his pamper. “We want ice cream too!” Sara demands, nodding at Abby’s ‘yeah’.

A sigh escapes Barry, he grabs the piano, placing it on his tan jeans. “Yes, yes, sweetheart, I know. We have ice cream in the freezer.” he coos, hands reaching for the toddler, pulling him to his chest. Nico spews random syllables, reaching up to his daddy’s bowtie. “Nico, no, no, don’t - and it’s too late.” he sighs, peering down at the undone yellow tie. Barry takes off his glasses, rubbing his eye. “Girls, why don’t yo-”

“We’re gonna play dress up, daddy!” Abby giggles, following her older sister upstairs; black tutu flailing.

Putting his glasses back on, Barry coddles Nico to his chest, making little noises that resemble a song; the kid giggles. You walk through the door, pizza in hand as you blow your hair out of your face. “It’s mommy! Yay!” Barry gasps, pushing himself to his feet. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” he repeats, bouncing Nico, making you smile.

“Hi baby!” you coo, kissing Nico’s head before looking up at Barry. “Hey sexy.” you whisper, pecking his lips; he blushes. “How was everything?” you ask, walking into the kitchen to put the pizza down.

The dad scoffs, following after you, “You make it seem like I can’t take care of my own kids, honey.” he mumbles, setting Nico in his highchair.

You shrug, “Well, we do have five kids…”

“Touche.”


	7. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sick, so Barry takes the day off

Days off are extremely precious to Barry. They only came once in a blue moon, and he decided to spend time with his family, like most people would. “Ready? Here comes the water!” Barry warns, tone high (the kind when you talk to a baby). He pours the water on Nico’s tuff of brown hair, making him squeal, slapping the bath water. A smile stretches across the dad’s face and he grabs a floating rubber duck. “Look, Mr. Duck! You know what he says?” he asks, squeezing the duck between his thumb and index finger.

Nico opens his mouth, chubby cheeks puffed out as he reaches for the plastic animal, babbling. Eh, close enough. Handing his toddler the toy, Barry soaps up the bright pink washcloth, shifting on his knees, gray sweats slipping off his hips. A hum leaves him and he starts scrubbing Nico’s tiny body; faded blue hoodie sleeves at his elbows. 

Apparently the duck has lost its appeal; daddy's glasses look way more fun! Nico drops the toy, letting it hit the water with a ‘plop’, before wrapping his chubby fingers around the thin gold frames of daddy's glasses, pulling them from his face. “No, baby, I -” Barry frowns, watching his specs sink below the suds; Nico giggles, splashing around. “You think you're real funny, don’t you?” he sighs, reaching into the tub. 

“Daddy!” Abby yells, scampering through the bathroom door. Her dark brown high ponytail sways, just barely touching the base of her neck. Barry grimaces, placing his glasses on the counter, one hand on Nico. “Jace and Sara are arguin’ and Luca said get you, ‘cuz mommy feels yucky.” she explains, sparkling black cat whiskers shirt scrunching as she hunches over.

Pulling the two year old out of the tub, Barry coddles him into a towel, standing up. Abby spins on her heel, tiny bum shaking in her black tights. Sighing, the daddy follows the little girl downstairs, finally hearing the yelling going on. Standing up straighter, he bolts into the kitchen, chestnut hair bouncing when he speaks. “Hey! Hey!” he whisper-shouts, crinkling his nose at the three older kids. “What the heck is going on?! Your mother is trying to sleep!” he hisses, cradling Nico to his chest. 

Jace huffs, green eyes narrowed at his little sister, jaw clenched and arms crossed over his gray Nike hoodie. Sara’s in the same stance, dark purple t-shirt raised about her stomach. “They both wanted to play on the Xbox.” the seventeen year old explains, leaning his butt on the counter, ankles crossed. “I tried, dad. But they apparently don't understand the meaning of ‘shh’!” Luca fumes, glaring at the two.

Nodding, Barry repositions Nico on his hip, white t-shirt speckled with water. He's about to say something when he hears the door creak open from upstairs. “Barr, every-” you cough harshly, nose bright red. “Everything okay?” you croak, hand curled against your upper chest. 

Stomping to the end of the staircase, your husband cranes his neck, torso bending to the side. “Sweetheart.” he frowns, furrowing his thick eyebrows together, jumping slightly when Abby grabs his leg. “Everything's just fine. Go back to bed; I'll bring medicine up in a minute.” he coos, flashing you a cheesy grin. Nodding, you slowly shut the door. 

Barry lets out a breath of air, stepping forward with his right leg and looking down at his five year old. She smiles up at him. “How about-” he grunts, sliding his left leg forward, causing Abby to squeal, holding tighter. “Jace has it-” Another step, a groan, a giggle. “From four to five. And Sara gets to use it from-” he grumbles, hand under Nico’s legs. “Five to six. And then we can eat.”

That apparently satisfies the two, because they both bolt into the living room. Barry and Luca share a collective sigh. “Luke, pry your sister from my leg please.” The teen runs a hand through his blond locks before bending down to grab Abby, who whines in protest. “Daddy will play after I finish taking care of Nico and mommy, okay?” She nods, hopping from her older brother’s arms. 

Luca blinks, “I'm gonna finish my senior project.” he simply states, sluggishly heading upstairs. 

Bouncing Nico, Barry opens the cabinet, grabbing the cold medicine for you, green eyes wide. “You gonna help take care of mommy? You gonna help take care of mommy?!” he pouts down at his son while he climbs the stairs, hoodie falling off his shoulder. Nico's bright blue eyes squeeze shut and he sneezes, making Barry stop, mouth open as he tilts his head back. “Not you too…”


	8. Seven Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes to the beach

“Sunscreen?” Check. “Um...Swimsuit?” Check. “Baby things?” Check. “Okay, guys, you can-” The four kids take off towards the beach, leaving Barry to carry everything. “Go.” he finishes, slumping his pale shoulders. You bite your lip, flip flops scratching the ground as you stand next to him, Nico firmly on your hip. Turning your head, you smile bashfully at him; the toddler plays with your blue bikini string. “I’ll go get the stuff…” he mutters softly; white tank top flowing around his torso while he pops the van’s trunk.

Deciding to try to help your husband, you pick up the cooler, entering the sandy beach. Luca already has a spot to himself; green blanket underneath him where he lays shirtless, hands behind his head, sunglasses and headphones on. You snort, kicking some sand when you walk by. “Mom!” he yells in frustration; shaking his blond hair out. “Dad?!” he mocks, pointing at you.

Barry huffs, chairs under his armpits, hands full of bags. “I’m not in this fight, bud.” he gulps, sandals surging forward to get to you. When he does, he dumps everything on the ground, fixing his glasses. Sighing, he fights with the beach chair, finally popping it open. “Here sweetheart.” he muses, placing it behind you.

“Thanks, honey.” you smile at him, pecking his lips. Nico squeals, hitting the plastic armrests; orange tropical swim trunks hiding his pamper. “Please tell me you’re not wet....” you check, breathing out a sigh of relief. Barry plops down in a chair next to you, bending his head backwards to the sky. Giggling, you rake your hand through his messy brown locks.

A shout comes from Jace when he tumbles off his wakeboard; chestnut hair clinging to his forehead. You and Barry laugh. Abby races up to the two of you, Sara following after her. “Daddy! I need my floaties to go with Sara!” she whines at Barry, folding her arms over her striped blue and green one piece.

Barry nods, orange swim trunks that match Nico’s wrinkling as he digs through bags. You point to the red one; he swiftly pulls out the black kitty floaties, putting them on Abby. “There you go!” he beams, receiving a kiss before the two girls run to the ocean. Sighing, he leans back in the chair, readjusting his glasses to look at you. “I can take Nico. Go cool off.” he says sweetly, pulling the two year old to his chest.

You grin at him, kissing his lips. “I love you.” you mumble before sprinting towards the three kids, ass shaking in your striped bikini bottoms. Gulping, Barry’s green eyes take in every inch of your body. Nico plucks his glasses off his face, making him stop gazing at you and your laugh.

“Stop staring at mom’s ass, dad.” Luca scowls, cringing at his dad when he looks behind. “It’s weird.”

Barry frowns, turning back to face forward, clutching Nico’s shirt. “It’s not weird… right?” he asks the toddler, who is wearing his glasses.


	9. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids make breakfast

You flutter your eyes open, stretching your arms underneath the pillow. Ah, Saturdays are a true blessing. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” you hear a hushed voice repeat excitedly. “You are daddy's little boy, right? Yeah, you are…” Barry grins, bouncing Nico on his knee, peering back at you. “Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Did I wake you up.” he asks, furrowing his thick eyebrows above his specs.

Shaking your head, you watch your husband swing his long legs back under the covers. He sets Nico on his lap, scrunching his nose underneath his glasses as the toddler babbles. “You two are absolutely adorable.” you coo, hearing your son hum ‘mmm’. “Mmmmommy? Can you say mommy?” you ask, hooking your chin over Barry's shoulder. 

“Dadeee!” Nico squeals, hugging the dad’s torso.

Frowning, you look at Barry, who blushes, fingers clinging to the small boy. “Sorry, love. I'm sure he'll say it eventually!” he whispers, pecking your lips. There's a loud bang on the door, making you groan. “Yeah? Everything okay?” Barry calls out, upturned nose brushing your cheek. 

The tall blond opens the door, light blue shirt flowing against his torso. “Careful, dude!” Luca scolds, steadying the tray in Jace’s hands. To which the younger boy scowls, sticking out his tongue. “Hey. We made breakfast!” he grins, repositioning Abby on his hip. She wiggles her legs around his torso; pink leggings raising above her ankles.

Sara blows her sandy blonde hair from her eyes, climbing onto the mattress. “I made the waffles. Cuz I know dad loves waffles. Jace likes to think her made him but he didn't. “ she clarifies as Jace sets the tray between you and Barry.

“Yeah. Sure.” the fifteen year old huffs, scooting next to you. You wrap your arm around his shoulders. Barry moves so Luca and Abby can get on the queen size bed; Nico reaching for Sara. “It was all Luke’s idea, yanno.” Jace smirks at his older brother as you brush his spiky chestnut hair back.

A gasp comes from your husband and he repositions the toddler to lean towards the eldest. “Oh, Luca...thanks, son. It means a lot to your mom and I.” Barry coos, kissing Luca’s pink cheek. The seventeen year old rolls his sea blue eyes and Abby squirms, clearing her throat. “And you, Abby.” he hums, doing the same to her. “And you, Sara.” he repeats the motion, leaning over the tray. “And Jace.” he laughs, watching the teen grimace at the kiss. 

“Dadeeeee!” Nico whines, grabbing Barry's glasses, making you chuckle. Barry presses his lips to the toddler’s forehead, creating kissing noises. “I hungry.” he gasps. 

Luca flashes a mini box of Cheerios when you go to get up. “Got it covered, mom.” he smiles.

Bringing Abby in the middle, you bring Jace closer. “We have the best kids ever.” you praise, seeing Barry nod, feeding Nico a cheerio. “I'm ready for breakfast.”


	10. Daddy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes his sons to his work

“Sweetie, I've got everything under control. Jace is-” Barry spins on the heel of his brown dress shoe, sighing. The fifteen year old gawks at the large CCPD plaque, blue striped hoodie hanging off both shoulders, exposing his gray shirt. “Right here. Right in front of me.” he breathes into the phone, repositioning Nico on his hip.

Meanwhile, you watch your two girls play with their friends. Crossing your legs, you fix your black blazer, smiling when the cake appears. “Okay, sexy. Give Nico kisses from mommy. I love you.” you whisper, waiting for your husband to say it back before hanging up.

His cream sweater wrinkles as he slips his phone in his back pocket. Readjusting Nico on his hip, he kisses his forehead before peering back. “Jace! Luke! Let's go- Hey, you little monkey, those aren't for you!” Barry laughs, prying his thin glasses out of the babbling toddler’s grip. 

Jace follows his dad, walking backwards, running his fingers through his chestnut hair. “Woah, dad, this place is huge! How come I had to wait fifteen years for you to bring me but Nico’s barely even two and you're all… ‘I’m bringing him to work, blah, blah, blah’.” he frowns, bumping into Barry by accident. He cringes, spinning around; gray Vans squeaking on the waxed floor.

“It's because Nico's his favorite.” Luca grumbles next to Jace, stomping up the staircase, fixing his gold letterman jacket. 

When the dad comes to the door to his lab, he swirls around, thick brown eyebrows furrowed under his glasses. “That is not true, Luca Allen. I love you all equally.” Barry argues, ignoring the toddler undoing his yellow bow tie. “Please just...do me a favor? Get in the room so I can get some work done?” he pleads, pointing into the lab. His green eyes watch the two older boys enter, following suit.

A stack of papers sit on the metal desk and Barry sighs, stalking towards it. As the tall brunette shifts through different files, Nico whines, hazel eyes shining with watery tears. Jace wonders around the lab, picking up random things and inspecting them, like a true detective. “Daddeeee!” Nico cries, lower lip quivering at the lack of attention.

Huffing, Barry repositions him on his hip; one palm on the papers. “Baby, I know, I know. Give daddy just a second to rea-” There's a loud crash and he whips his head around, seeing Jace standing over a pool of red liquid, looking guilty. Sighing, he squeezes his eyes shut, bouncing the toddler. “Jace… just go sit down. Please. I'll take care of it.” he mutters.

Nico cries again, pulling on his daddy's sweater. “Daaaddddeee!”

Blinking wildly, Barry rubs his eyes before picking up the papers, puckering his lips to make noises. Bringing his pointer finger to the file, he reads it over, body bending due to the weight of Nico. “Dad, I'll take him.” Luca says softly, outstretching his arms. Barry smiles, cheeks wrinkling. 

“You're gonna go with Lukey while daddy works. Okay? Okay?” he mumbles, handing Nico to his eldest son. Luca scowls at the nickname and Jace laughs from his seat. “And you,” he points to fifteen year old, “Aren't going to touch anything else, understood?” Barry raises an eyebrow.

Jace slumps in his seat, nodding his head. The dad rolls his mossy green eyes, pressing his palms to the desk. Adjusting his little brother on his hip, Luca runs a hand through his blond locks, strutting towards Jace. “Nico's totally his favorite. He just won't admit it.” he whispers, smirking.


	11. Only A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tends to embarrass the kids

Basketball games are going on through the school year. Meaning, the whole family goes to Jace’s games. You carry Abby into the gym, sneakers squeaking against the floor. The young basketball player kisses your cheek, handing his bag to his dad. “Please, dad, please don't...embarrass me.” Jace begs, walking towards the group huddle. 

Snorting, you grip onto Sara's hand, peach t-shirt scrunching when Abby toys with the collar. As you usher your seventeen year old up the bleachers, Barry frowns at your son, positioning Nico on his hip. “I don't embarrass him… Do I?” he crinkles his bushy eyebrows over his thin glasses. His silver Nike sneakers climb up the steps, following after the long line, which is his family. 

Sara fixes her cheetah print shirt over her black leggings, plopping in between you and Barry. “Yes you do. And you embarrass Luca at his football games, too.” she says simply, crossing her legs. Barry's green eyes widen, arms wrapped around Nico's ‘Daddy's boy’ orange t-shirt. “Shh, dad.” she mumbles, watching the basketball get tossed into the air. 

The teams go back and forth down the court; Luca bends over, elbows on the knees of his red skinny jeans. You clap in front of Abby, nodding at your middle son. One of the kids pass the ball to Jace after stealing it from the other team. He dribbles up the court, Adidas high tops sneaking around the other boys. Sara yells a loud ‘woo’, which Abby echoes, sitting up straighter.

Biting your lip, you lean forward, seeing him roll the basketball in between his palms, face dripping with sweat. Jace’s gold jersey sways over his black t-shirt as he squats, steadying himself on his feet. Breathing in, he throws the ball, smiling brightly when it gets in the hoop; the buzzer goes off. “Yes!” you shout, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Yeah! That's my son! Number nineteen! Atta boy!” Barry screams, standing up, pointing at his fifteen year old. The light gray hoodie falls off his shoulder, blue shirt shifting against his collarbone. Jace scowls, running back up the court with the rest of his team. Rolling your eyes at your husband, you grab his pale hand, pulling him back down. “W-what?” he asks innocently, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose; Nico pokes his cheek. 

Luca gets to it before you do. “You’re doing it again. The embarrassing thing? Dad, we love you, but please, stop.” he states, voice completely monotone. 

Barry frowns for a moment before Sara leans into his side. “It's okay, dad. You don't embrace me at my track competitions.” she whispers, cupping her hand around his ear. He grins, kissing her forehead and placing Nico on his lap. Abby grasps your hands that are around her stomach, watching Jace pass. 

“Thanks, honey.” Barry coos, scrunching his nose underneath the frame of his glasses. Smiling quickly at you, he refocuses on his son, scoffing when the ref blows the whistle. “Oh come on! That was a foul!” he yells, craning his neck to the side. 

You sigh, “Babe. Sit down. You're embarrassing me... and I'm married to you!"


	12. Listen To Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the kids take Barry's glasses

Barry isn't usually the type to lose things. Honestly, it's not like he tried to misplace his glasses. He was helping Abby get glue unstuck from her dark brown hair and realized he was missing something. After disposing of the goo, he went to rub his eyes, stopping when nothing was there. 

Frowning, Barry squints around Abby’s room, vision slightly blurred. “Abby, have you seen my glasses?” he wonders, moving a few of the blankets. Nothing. Padding into the hallway, he grabs the door, peering from side to side. His bare chest heaves up and down, sweats hanging loosely on his slender hips. 

As he walks down the hallway, his feet indent the plush carpet, stopping by the edge of the stairs. Abby smiles at him, jade eyes covered with his thin spectacles; a smile creeps onto his lips. “Yes.” she giggles, damp brown locks flowing in front of her face and down the back of her Princess and the Frog purple shirt.t

Barry sighs, shoulders relaxing. “Thank you, sweets.” he muses, taking a step towards her. She laughs, backing away from him, causing him to frown. “Abby…” he warns, reaching his hand out. “Give them to me.” he demands in a firm tone, cocking his head to the side; chestnut hair bouncing as he moves.

Abby darts down the stairs, black tutu jumping at her waist. Of course she wants to make this a game.running after his little girl, Barry chases her into the living room. His sweatpants slip slightly, exposing a thin line of his black boxer briefs. The five year old giggles mischievously, circling the couch, stopping at one end while the daddy’s at the other; his glasses sag on her face, touching her chubby cheeks.

“Ha, I gotcha!” Barry chuckles, moving whenever she moves. His tight stomach muscles scrunch because he’s hunched over, having an intense staring contest. “Give daddy his glasses, baby?” he tries again; she shakes her head.

Walking in with Nico, you sigh, waddling over to Abby. When she notices you, she frowns, knowing this won’t be good. “Abby, you remember what I told you? If you were a good girl, you’d get that game?” you raise an eyebrow. She instantly gives you the glasses, muttering a ‘sorry’ under her breath. “Go play in your room.” you mumble, watching her dash upstairs.

Your black leggings rub together as you walk towards your husband, waving his glasses. Barry huffs, slipping them back on his face. “I don’t know how you do that…” he quips, lowering his head to your shoulder. “I don’t think any of the kids listen to me.” he admits, voice muffled by your shirt.

You pout, scratching behind his ear. “That’s not true…. Nico does.”


	13. Falling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gives Luca relationship advice

When Barry gets home from work, he kisses you before he heads upstairs to change. Unloosening his red bowtie, his feet shuffle against the carpet, stopping when he hears ‘All By Myself’ from Luca’s room. Raising an eyebrow, he fixes his glasses, pushing the door open just a tad. “Luke?” he mutters, poking his head in.

The seventeen year old groans from his position on the bed; face smushed against the mattress, body the opposite way of the usual, feet dangling. Barry frowns, shutting the door behind him before walking towards the bed. In one swift motion, he lands on his back beside the teenager; brown cardigan riding up his torso. “Dad, how did you know you loved mom?” Luca questions in a muffled voice, turning his head to the side.

A mad blush appears on Barry’s cheeks, descending down to his neck as he laughs awkwardly, upturned nose scrunching. “Well…” he interlaces his fingers together, placing his hands on his stomach. “I think I knew I loved mom the week after she asked me on a date. I went to get lunch with her and...whenever she looked at me, it was like everything stopped.” he sighs, grinning. “When she smiled, when she talked, I kept...zoning out. It was like...nobody was there. I was so focused on her, I spilled my drink all over myself!” he chuckles, green eyes shifting to his side.

Luca smiles shyly, running one of his hands through his blond hair. His gray Central City football t-shirt wrinkles against his back as he lays on his arm. “Do you still get like that? Does everything stop when you look at her now?” he asks in a gentle tone, eyebrows crinkled together. A hum comes from Barry while he nods. There’s a pause. “Dad, I think I’m in love.” he frowns.

Widening his eyes, the dad turns his head, glasses jumping up his face. “Really?” he muses, “Who’s the girl-”

“Evan…” Luca breathes, biting his lip. Nodding, Barry grins, urging him to go on. “Usually I go for girls, but...he’s really, um, cute? I don’t know. I think...he likes me. And I think I like him, ‘cuz I feel like you said.” he mumbles. “Thanks, dad.”

Barry leans over, kissing Luca’s forehead. “Anytime, son.”

*TIME SKIP*

The night has slowly arrived and you yawn, grateful Barry put Nico and the girls to sleep. After changing into your pajamas, you walk into the bedroom, seeing your husband unbuttoning his tan slacks, chest bare. “Mmm, hey sexy.” you purr, patting his pecs as you pass by. He blushes, kicking his pants off, leaving him in his boxers, and gets into bed. “So, I heard your conversation with Luca…” you trail off, pulling his glasses from his face.

Barry blinks, eyes trying to adjust. “Oh, did you?” he whispers bashfully, wrapping his arms around your middle. “Wh-what did you think?” he asks, nose just barely gracing yours.

“That I feel the same way about you. I’ve always felt like that when I’m with you.” you mutter, cupping his cheek in your palm. “I love you, Barry.”

“I love you, Y/N.”


	14. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Barry a shock

Barry’s perfect green eyes stare at you, wide in shock. “Are you...are you sure?” he whispers, fixing his thin glasses on his face. You nod, biting your lip. “How long are you, sweetheart?” he asks in a giddy tone, kneeling in front of you. His blue bowtie hangs around his neck, white collar popped, gray sweater unbuttoned.

Grabbing his hands, you smile wide, placing them on your growing baby bump. His cheeks wrinkle, touching the thin frame of his spectacles. “A month. I wanted to tell you, but you had work, and the kids… I wasn’t sure if you even wanted another kid. I mean, christ, we have five already-”

His lips touch yours, drawing you into a deep kiss. One of his hands snake around you, pressing to the small of your back. “I’m gonna be a daddy...again.” he giggles, forehead resting on yours; you nod, laughing. “Can we tell the kids? Like, right now?” he pleads, scrunching his nose underneath his glasses. You hum, nodding again. “Okay. I’ll go rangle them up.” he jokes, pecking your lips.

As Barry does that, you head downstairs, chuckling at the loud stomps that surely belong to your husband. Abby and Jace are already in the living room, playing Uno. You try not to snort, noticing the bored expression on the fifteen year old’s face. “Hey mom.” he says in a monotone voice, tossing a card on the pile. “Blue… Abby, this is torture!” he bellows, pulling his orange hoodie. The girl frowns, legging covered butt touching her heels.

“Mom… dad’s freaking me and Luca out....” Sara grumbles, climbing down the steps, brother following after her. You sigh, motioning for all of them to get on the couch. Grabbing Abby, Luca plops down next to Jace, tank top riding up. “What is this about?” the nine year old huffs, brushing her light brown locks out of her eyes.

Barry smiles, holding Nico in his arms, nodding for you to say the news. Swallowing, you toy with the hem of your gray t-shirt, a grin teasing your lips. “Well, guys, it looks like, um-”

“Your mother is pregnant! We’re gonna have another kid!” Barry cuts you off, squealing, bouncing Nico. You blink at him, frowning. “Sorry, sorry. I got excited. Sorry, sweetheart.” he apologizes, kissing your cheek.

Jace and Luca’s mouths hang open, eyes wide; the girls squeal, much like their father, clapping. “Another?” Luca questions, running a hand through his blond hair, whistling. “Geez, dad, you’re an animal.” Jace snickers with his brother, fist bumping him. Barry blushes, fingers curling around Nico’s Winnie The Pooh shirt.

Abby gasps, “Is it a boy or a girl?” Sara mutters a little ‘yeah’.

Shrugging, you turn to your husband. “I’m not sure yet.”

“I’m betting on a boy!” Luca declares, frowning when Jace snorts. “Wanna make a bet? Dad, what do you think?”

Barry gulps, peering at Nico. “Why am I always in the middle?”


	15. Luca Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to your first pregnancy

The CCPD sleeps for no one. At 11:43 Barry enters the doorway of the apartment, flinging his briefcase to the floor. He toes off his brown wing tips, socked feet sliding into the kitchen. He’ll just get a drink of water and slip into bed with you. 

When he hears soft, short breaths coming from the couch, his eyebrows furrow and suddenly water isn’t that important. Making a beeline, frowning at the sight of you sleeping, he bends down, tan pants scrunching at his thighs. You’d fallen asleep waiting for him. “Sweetheart.” Barry whispers, touching your shoulder, shaking gently. “Sweetheart, why aren’t you in bed?” he asks quietly, helping you sit up.

Rubbing your eyes, you blink at your fiance, smiling softly. Your loose fitting light blue t-shirt flows around your waist, tickling you. “I need to tell you something.” you say in a sleepy voice, continuing to blink as he guides you off the couch.

He rests his hand on the small of your back, thick eyebrows lacing together over top of the gold frames of his glasses. His brown blazer hangs around his torso, swaying while he leads you to the small staircase. “And it couldn’t wait until morning?” he chuckles, undoing his red bowtie, watching you climb the steps. “What if I didn’t show up ‘till on-”

You spin around, nose touching nose, catching him slightly off guard. “I’m pregnant, Barry. Three and a half weeks…” you whisper, lips twitching into a smile. He climbs another step, so he’s eye level with you, mouth ajar in an unreadable way. You nibble on your lip, twirling the engagement ring on your finger.

A gasp leaves him, hands flying to your stomach. His sweater vest crinkles on his chest and he peers at you, eyes filled with water. “I’m gonna be a daddy!” he cheers, voice cracking from the strong wave of emotion. You nod, cupping his cheeks, rubbing away stray tears. “I’m so happy, Y/N.” he cries, pecking your lips. “If it’s a boy, I want to name him Luca.” he mutters firmly, swallowing.

Tilting your head, a crease between your eyebrows appears. You purse your lips, “Why that name?” you prompt, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs. The door to your tiny bedroom is cracked open slightly; you sigh, padding over to the room.

“Well…” Barry starts, readjusting his glasses on his face, sliding them up the bridge of his thin nose. “I don’t know. I just really want to name my son Luca James Allen.” he shrugs, stripping off his blazer and sweater vest.

You lay in bed, rubbing your stomach, eyelids fluttering shut. “Luca Allen… I like it…”


	16. Cheaper By The Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Eddie make some jokes

Taking the kids to his workplace when you go to the doctors is something Barry isn't used to. Walking into the CCPD, Barry holds Abby and Nico on his hips. His thin glasses drop down the bridge of his button nose and he sighs, looking behind his shoulder. "Come on guys. Keep up!" he pants, brown dress shoes squeaking on the waxed floor, gray slacks swaying. Sara, Jace and Luca follow behind, in a single file line.

The older teen has his eyes glued to his phone, signature blue Vans stomping behind Jace. Humming an Enchanted song, Sara holds onto the end of Barry’s olive green windbreaker, purple tutu flapping on her rainbow leggings. Barry almost topples over due to the weight of his three kids, but keeps pushing, ignoring when Abby steals his glasses.

“Jesus, Allen. Got enough kids there?” Eddie chuckles beside Iris, crossing his arms over his pale yellow Jitters polo. She scoffs, smiling at the group before going back to her paperwork. “You kinda… are you aiming for your own little soccer team?” he giggles, scratching his blond scruff, waving at the toddler.

A short breath of air puffs out of Barry and he stops, laughing when Sara runs into his lower back. “Well, erm, ha…” he mutters, cheeks heating up. “I love my kids? Y/N and I are, um, actually expanding...again…” he says awkwardly, fixing his hand underneath Nico’s bum while Abby clings to his neck.

Iris’ brown eyes enlarge over her paperwork. “Again? Wow...Trying to be like Cheaper By The Dozen, Allen?” she quips, black vest hanging open, exposing her cream blouse.

The two older boys snicker from behind their dad, making Barry sigh, watching Abby put on his specs and Nico babble. “Um, I-I’m getting there… A few more, am I right?” the brunette jokes, peering over his shoulder. Jace squints at him. “We’re getting ther- hey!” he laughs, bowtie now undone thanks to the two year old. Sara tugs on his jacket, giggling evilly.

Whistling, Eddie pecks Iris on the cheek, heading towards the exit. “Let’s hope Y/N’s not having twins…” he cackles at Barry’s wide green eyes. “Or triplets.” Barry chokes on his spit, cradling the two kids that are on his hips. Oh god.... “But, who knows?” Eddie grins, walking out the main door.

“Is mommy gonna have triplets?!” Sara yells, ignoring her older brothers groans.

Barry sucks in a breath, feeling Abby try to slip on his thin glasses on his face. “I… I don’t know, sweets-” A ring explodes from the pocket of his windbreaker. “Luca, can you grab my phone? It’s probably your mom.” he pleads; Luca huffs, holding the phone to his dad’s ear. “Hey, sweetheart, how - what did the doctor say?” Barry grins.


	17. Cheaper By The Dozen (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the phone call.

“Just...slap him in the face. Lightly, Luca.” you glare at your seventeen year old, leaning on Iris for support. Frowning, the blond hovers over an unconscious Barry, patting his cheeks. You turn towards Jace and Sara, quirking an eyebrow. “And your father just fainted?” you ask in a suspicious tone, cradling your pregnant stomach. 

They all nod. “Yeah, mommy!” Abby giggles, moving her dark brown hair from her sea eyes. “Daddy was on the phone and then, boom,” she lands on the floor, “He's sleepin’!” she shrugs Dalmatian print shirt scrunching when she points to Iris. “Luckily Auntie caught Nico!” 

Shaking your head, you press a finger to your temple, sighing as Nico babbles in Iris’ arms. “No, no, bro, you're doing it wrong.” Jace declares, swatting Luca’s hands away from Barry's face. “You gotta do it harder, duh!” he rolls his eyes before smacking his dad. You cover your mouth, about to yell at him. 

Barry inhales a long breath, squinting up at his kids, fixing his glasses. “Ow!” he grunts, “What was- how long was I out? All I remember is your mother- Oh god! Your mother!” he shouts, shooting upwards, knocking heads with Luca. They both let out matching groans. “Sorry, Luke…” he mumbles, rubbing his forehead.

“Barry Allen!” you cross your arms over your loose fitting dark purple t-shirt, stepping closer to him. “Please don't ever do that again. All I heard was the kids screaming ‘oh my god, dad’! I almost had a heart attack!” you breathe, watching him stand up, pulling his gray sweater vest down underneath his olive green windbreaker. 

Barry frowns, scrunching his nose under the thin frames of his spectacles. “Sorry, sweetheart.” he apologizes, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Gulping, he bends down to your level, “D-did I… Did I hear the right on the phone?” he questions, placing one of his hands on his hip, just above the waistline of his gray slacks. Biting your lip, you nod, giggling at the size of his green eyes. “Tr-tr-triplets?!” he stutters, blinking rapidly. “Oh my… I need to- I need to sit down…” he pants, searching for a chair behind him. 

Carefully, Jace slides a chair behind Barry before he crashes to the floor. “Wow, dad… how many times-” Luca claps a hand over his brothers mouth, gesturing to the two younger sisters.

“Surprise!” you offer, smiling at Sara’s excitement. “You're gonna - We’ going to have two more daughters and another son!” you laugh awkwardly, cringing. 

A deep breath leaves Barry. “I'm gonna need a raise.”


	18. Cute Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's too nice for his own good.

Why must dates be such a drag? Barry doesn’t want to be rude, but this girl is more boring than he is. Smiling awkwardly, he glances down at his plate of food; glasses dipping to the end of his nose. His fingers play with the hem of his cream cardigan nervously, not even touching his food.

From behind the counter, you frown, continuing to watch the awful date unravel before your eyes. The guy looks miserable. Deciding to go help, you fix your mint green skirt as you head towards the table. “Is everything goi- whoops!” you accidentally knock over the girls sprite, gasping. “I’m so sorry!” you apologize, trying to dab at her shirt. Barry’s green eyes widen from underneath his thin framed glasses.

When she huffs, excusing herself to the bathroom, you work on cleaning the booth. Your eyes shift in the direction of the guy. “It looks like you were really enjoying yourself, huh?” you tease, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He blushes down to his yellow bow tie, leaning his torso against the edge of the table. “Is it that noticeable?” he cringes, squinting at you. You nod solemnly, making him sigh. “I was trying… I just… What should I do? I don’t want to be mean or rude or anything…” he babbles, shaking his head. You try not to giggle when his chestnut locks bounce.

Biting your lip, your movements slow. “Well, I know what you can do after…” you mumble, peering over your shoulder at him. As you ball up the rag, you hear him hum, interested. “You can ask for my number.” you grin, shrugging bashfully.

Gulping, his eyes go wide. “O-okay. I’m Barry, by the way.” he smiles, palms pressed to his inner thighs. “Thank you…”

“Y/N.” you wink, waltzing into the kitchen, leaving the cute nerd shook.


	19. Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding on one name is hard enough, but three?!

Agreeing on baby names is the hardest things to do. You lean back against the black wood frame, pillow tucked underneath your body. “What about….. Elizabeth?” you suggest, rubbing your round stomach over the sheer black tank top. “Or…. Lydia? Hmm… You know, this was a lot easier before the other kids.” you chuckle, keeping your voice soft.

Flipping the page of the baby name book, Barry frowns, creating lines on his forehead and freckled cheeks. Placing one of his hands on your bare leg, his thumb draws little circles. “I know, sweetheart.” he sighs, leaning on his elbow. The muscles in his back ripple as he scans the page, peering back at you. “But I want to name the boy Ricky. Ricky Allen.” he says in a hushed tone, mindful of the sleeping toddler.

You hum, reaching to card your fingers through his fluffy chestnut hair. Ricky… “Okay… Ricky it is.” you grin, pushing his spectacles up the thin bridge of his nose. He returns the gesture, craning his upper body to kiss you. “There’s still two more though.” you cringe, running your hand up and down his bare back, fingers tapping.

With a sigh, your husband goes back to the baby book, bending his lower legs so they’re up in the air, heels touching his blue boxer briefs. “So, we already have- Let’s see what names we already used.” Barry mutters, holding his hand out in front of him. “Luca, Jace, Sara, Abby, Nico, and now Ricky…” he goes over, pausing and scrunching his nose. “Wow, we have a lot of kids…” he breathes, falling on top of the book.

“Skylar.” you whisper, looking down at your bloated stomach. “How about Skylar?” you ask, batting your eyelashes.

“Skylar Allen…” Barry repeats, moving his glasses up to his brown locks. A smile creeps on his pink lips. “Ricky, Skylar, and....” he trails off, lime green eyes squinting. You frown, tracing little designs on your exposed stomach. Pushing himself up on his knees, Barry places his hand on yours. “Hmm.... Kierra?” he wonders.

For a second, you think about the name, tangling your fingers with his. “I think...we got our names.” you smile, cupping his cheek. “I love you, sexy.” you giggle, pecking his lips as he blushes down to his pale chest.

Shutting his eyes, Barry sucks on your lower lip, pulling away ever so slowly. You glance at his lips and he groans, plopping next to you. “You know, this is why we have so many kids!” he laughs awkwardly, trying to cover himself with the pillow. You roll your eyes, scooting down under the blankets. “But, I love you sweetheart...and all our babies.” he grins, pecking your cheek. “Now, I’m gonna go...take care of- Stop looking at me like that!” he giggles, blushing as he gets out of bed.

“You’re so horny!” you whisper-shout, laughing quietly at your husband.

“I know!” he says in a deflating voice, fixing his glasses on his eyes as he shuts the bathroom door.


	20. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is stressed... You help.

WARNING: Smut (kinky)

 

The second Barry entered the tiny apartment, he breaks down. Frustrated, he toes off his oak brown wingtips, padding into the living room. Now, he’s not very forward when it comes to his wants and needs; that’s the problem. Sneaking his fingers into the collar of his white button down, he tugs on it, gulping. “Um… mommy, I-I need you…” he stumbles over his words, pushing up his glasses.

You place your phone down, stalking towards your boyfriend. “You wanna go to the bedroom, baby boy?” you purr, wrapping your fingers around his gray knitted cardigan. Barry nods eagerly, spectacles dipping down to the end of his nose. Smirking, you let your sheer black sweater fall to the floor behind you as you walk, back muscles stretching the spaghetti strap tank top.

Like a puppy, the brunette follows you up the steps, gulping rather loudly. When you enter the bedroom, you push him to the bed, climbing on top of him. “M-mommy… my, erm, glasses.” he points to where they fell, blushing. You quickly grab them before pulling off his cardigan. Barry’s head falls back against the pillow, adam’s apple bobbing at the feeling of your fingers on his yellow bow tie. “Mommy, please…” he pants, hard dick creating a tent in his pants.

Speeding up your pace, you undo his tie, followed suit by the buttons of his crisp white shirt. His pale chest rises and falls and your eyes map out all his moles, playing connect-the-dots; hands roaming his toned abs. “Be patient, baby.” you scold, pinning his hips to the bed. Whimpering, he screws his eyes shut behind those thin rimmed glasses. “Tell me what you want…” you mumble, undoing his brown belt.

“I-I want, um,” he grunts out, popping his eyes open when you yank his dress slacks down. “Mommy… I want you o-on top of me…” he frowns, watching you climb off of him. You quickly strip before grabbing a condom from the dresser. Oh. That’s what you were doing. Barry adjusts his glasses, green eyes filled with lust as you pull his gray boxers off, letting his dick spring free. “M-mommy, please, please, I need you. I need you so bad!” he cries, light brown locks bouncing on his forehead.

After rolling the condom on him, you brace your hands on him; fingers spread across his tight broad chest. A low whine escapes him the moment you sink down on his cock, glasses shifting when he presses his face in the pillow. Giving yourself time, you begin bouncing up and down; skin slapping skin. Biting your lip, you lean down, breasts touching his pecs. “I love you, baby boy.” you mutter, kissing the cute little moles that are on his collarbone.

Barry pants, bucking his slender hips up, hands groping your sides. “I l-love you, mommy… I love you…” he repeats, sweat dripping off his forehead, lens’ slightly fogged. You grind down on him, sucking the indent where his shoulder connects to his neck. A whimper leaves his throat and he smushes his face into the pillow, emptying himself into the condom. “Mommy!” Barry shouts, continuing thrusting into your pussy.

Gasping, you moan a little, cumming with his scream. Sex lingers in the air as you take a moment to recuperate. After a minute, you climb off him, curling your arm around his torso. “That was great…” you hum against his bicep, plucking his glasses and placing them next to the bed.

Nodding, Barry wraps his long arms over your body, pressing his nose to your cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart. I… yeah…” he blushes, pecking your lips before pulling the blanket over his naked body.


	21. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's first time.

WARNING: Smut

“O-okay.” Barry agrees, shifting on the end of the bed nervously. “Um, should I… get undressed?” he gulps, toying with his long fingers as you come to stand in front of him. “I’ve n-never had… done this before… like… ever.” he admits bashfully, curling his shoulders; soft fabric of his burgundy cardigan touching his ears. 

Abruptly, you stop, hand hovering around his striped gray bow tie. Did you hear your boyfriend right? “You… Wait, wait, that's why you’ve only fingered me before?” you gasp quietly, carefully sitting down next to him. That comment makes Barry blush harder; face turning s tomato shade of red. 

His styled chestnut locks bounce when he scoots farther up the queen sized bed, tan trousers riding around his ankles. “Yes…” he says quietly, fixing his spectacles to gaze at you. “I-I wanted t-to wait. For you! For-for the one I want to spend forever with…” he sputters, pressing his knuckles together awkwardly, focusing his bright mossy green eyes on his lap. “I-I know it's silly b-”

You cut him short by forcing your lips on his, hands cradling the back of his head. With a gasp, the brunette presses his hands to the side of his hips, bracing himself while you suck on his bottom lip. Whimpering quietly into your mouth, Barry shuts his pale eyelids, feeling your lips move to the corner of his lips. 

Starting to leave open mouthed kisses along his impeccable jawline, your fingers work on the buttons of his pearl white shirt, popping them off one at a time, leaving the bow tie for last. His breath hitches as soon as your fingers touch one of the moles on his upper chest. “Y/N…” he whispers, peeking down, watching you pull his tie; it unravels. 

Then, very carefully, you allow your hands to creep up to his slender shoulders, pushing both the button down and the cardigan off. Barry blushes, pale freckled cheeks becoming rose pink at his exposed chest. “You have very nice abs, Barr.” you mutter, running your hands down his torso, ending at his belt. “Is this what you want?” you ask, looking at him through your eyelashes. 

He nods slowly, cupping your cheeks in his palms to tilt your face up. His lips connect with yours and he cocks his head to the side, moaning softly when you unbuckle his dark brown belt. You continue to kiss him as you shimmy his pants down his long legs, letting him kick them off. 

Sitting back on his thighs, his lips linger on yours, eyelashes feeling heavy- too heavy for his eyelids. Barry flutters his eyes open, watching you peel your shirt off, giving him a front seat to your breasts. Gulping, his trembling hands wrap around your waist traveling down to the edge of your underwear, slowly pulling them down. Discarding them, you place your hands on his chest, nibbling on his jaw. 

He moans low, squeezing his eyes shut when you sink down on him. “Oh… sweetheart… I…” he breathes, panting as one of your hands moves to push his glasses up. 

You slowly rock your hips on his, attempting to be gentle. The movement makes your breasts jiggle in his face, causing him to blush harder. Speeding your pace, you hear a muffled groan drop out of him; lens’ of his glasses partially covered in fog. “Are you close, Barry?” you ask, feeling his dick twitch as you bounce.

Gulping, Barry nods, thrusting his narrow hips once before his mouth hangs open and he cums. A tiny smirk appears on your face when you hear his blissful moan again. Nibbling on your lip, you follow him, hair dangling in your eyes while your body shakes.

Getting ahold of yourself, you climb off him, falling at his side. Barry, with his hair matted to his forehead, glasses crooked, pulls you to his chest. “I-I’m glad I waited.”


	22. You and I Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first time.

WARNING: Smut

 

Barry awkwardly runs his hands up your shirt, peering up at you through his glasses. “A-are you s-sure?” he stutters, knees digging into the mattress. You gulp, nodding with a shy smile. “Okay, sweetheart, I-I’m gonna take this off now…” he whispers, removing your top, lime green eyes widening at the sight of your lace bra.

“What? What?” you ask nervously, covering yourself with your arms. Oh, you knew this was a stupid idea….

“Nothing!” Barry squeaks, “Nothing! You’re just really, really pretty!” he breathes, cheeks heating up with embarrassment as you mutter an ‘oh’. Biting his bottom lip, he fingers his dark red bow tie, pulling it out of his collar. Then slowly, he pops the buttons of his crisp white shirt, shrugging it off. A little gasp escapes you and your hands press to his firm chest, dotting around the small moles scattered across his milky white skin. “Y-Y/N… Can I t-take off your bottoms?” he asks, leaning down to peck your lips.

Nodding, you lift your hips, allowing your boyfriend to strip your skinny jeans off, leaving you in your bra and underwear. You watch him place them on the corner of the bed before popping the buttons of his tan slacks. He drops them to his ankles, seeing you blush at his obvious hard on in his dark green boxer briefs. Sitting up, you unlatch your bra, eyes locked with his while you let it drop.

Barry gasps, pushing his thin spectacles up the bridge of his nose. “You’re so beautiful.” he praises, long fingers dancing around the waistband of your underwear. “Is this o-okay?” When you nod, he pulls the fabric down, pressing kisses to your inner thighs. A shallow breath pushes past your lips, feeling yourself grow wet. Barry does the same with his boxer briefs, kicking them off before rolling a condom on his length. “I-if you want me to stop, tell me, okay?” he orders bashfully.

You grab his neck, kissing him sweetly. “I trust you, Barry.” you whisper, gazing into his bright eyes. He pecks your lips again, holding himself up as he slides his tip into you. A hiss comes out of your mouth and you run your nails down his pale back. Barry pushes the rest of him inside, frowning when tears prick in your Y/C/E orbs. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” he stutters, brushing your hair from your face. “T-tell me when I can move…” he muses, glasses hanging loosely at the edge of his button nose.

“You-you can move, daddy.” you pant, watching Barry’s adam’s apple bob at the name. A pink blush creeps down his chest while he slowly rocks his hips against yours. Moaning at the friction, you grip the black silk sheets when Barry picks up his pace. “D-daddy!” you groan, breast bouncing as you grind your hips with his.

Barry’s chestnut locks jump around and he grips the backs of your thighs. A blissful moan comes from him, hazel eyes squeezed shut as his dick twitches. You arch your back at his thrusts, creating a certain feeling in your stomach. Sweat collects at his brow and his hands run up to your hips, squeezing.

Shouting his name, you cum around him, making him gasp. “Mmm… Y/N….” he whispers, nipping at your neck. Barry thrusts again, finally cumming into the condom. His mouth hangs open as he pants, continuing to ride you. “You were so good, sweetheart...so good…” he mutters, sighing when he pulls out, flopping next to you.

Sluggishly, you fix his glasses on his eyes, pecking his lips. “Barry… I love you.” you admit quietly, watching him grin.

“I love you, Y/N.” he replies, wrapping his arms around you.


	23. If You Like Making Love At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids ruin EVERYTHING!

WARNING: Smut

 

Hands roam across your body, squeezing your stomach. A gasp leaves your lips and you flutter your eyelashes up at your husband, fingers sprawled out on his pale chest. “Barry… I need you… inside me.” you whisper, bucking your hips against his; forehead pressed to forehead.

Nodding vigorously, his spectacles fall down to the dip of his button nose. “O-okay, honey.” Barry positions his knobby knees on either side of your thighs, nibbling on his lower lip. The moment he slips his the tip of his dick into your pussy, you moan loudly, causing him to whimper, hands finding your thighs. “F-fuck. You’re so tig-ight…” he breathes heavily, pushing all of himself inside.

Your fingers card through his short, shiny hair, playing with the stands at the top of his neck. A little gasp leaves you and you hook your legs around his thin hips, heels intertwined. “Harder…” you pant, kissing his sharp jawline. The brunette obeys, snapping his hips more forcefully; breathing sharp and erratic breaths. “B-Barry… oh god, Barry, yes.” you praise, biting and sucking his skin.

Barry whimpers, hearing you scream profanities as he pounds into your pussy. “Y/N… sweetie… fuck…” he manages to get out, thin glasses slightly clouding his vision. Slowly, he grabs your breasts, leaning down and sucking on your nipple, making you groan. Bobbing his head up and down, he pinches the other, continuing to roll his slender hips.

“AGH! WHY?! WHY?!” Jace screams, fist wrapped around the doorknob, sea eyes wide in pure fear. Yelping, Barry pulls the thin sheet over the both of you. His glasses tumble off his face with that movement. “I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF DAD WOULD HELP ME WITH MY PROJECT!” he shouts, loose t-shirt flapping around his tiny torso as he covers his eyes.

Panting, Barry nods eagerly, messy chestnut locks bouncing. “Y-yes, yes, in a-” he gulps, panting harder. “In a minute.” he wheezes, waving his hand towards the teenager. Blushing, you watch Jace shut the door in a hurry before cringing at your husband. “I… oh god… it happened again…” Barry whines, nuzzling his face into your neck.

You pout, sighing as he pulls out of you. Huffing, you untangle your legs from his thin thighs, grabbing his glasses and playing with them. “You know… you’re just gonna be horny again in a hour…” you point out, handing him his spectacles.

A blush appears on his freckled cheeks and he looks down, sitting back on his heels, frowning. “I know…” he breathes, long arm outstretched, reaching for his inhaler on the nightstand. After shaking it, he pushes the top down, sucking in and holding, before exhaling slowly. “We’ll-We’ll try again tomorrow…”


End file.
